


Pre-Meeting Cuddles

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: “You know, it’s a good thing you’re cute.”





	Pre-Meeting Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_djinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_djinni/gifts).



> another prompt fill from my tumblr!!

“You’ll have to move eventually, you know,” Shiro said teasingly. When Sendak didn’t immediately respond, Shiro was worried he had fallen asleep, but Sendak was still purring, loud and steady like some kind of fluffy lawnmower.

Admittedly, Shiro should have thought this through better. But if he had known that Sendak was going to sprawl out in his lap, he would have suggested helping Sendak groom _after_ the meeting that was taking place in half a varga. Instead, his legs were currently pinned beneath two hundred plus pounds of fluff.

It wasn’t all bad, though. As he worked his fingers into the the thick ruff on the back of Sendak’s neck, trying to work out any lingering tangles, Sendak’s purring only seemed to get louder. Sendak sunk completely into Shiro’s embrace, tightening his arms around Shiro’s waist and burying his face in Shiro’s stomach. His large ears relaxed against the sides of his head. Then, Shiro moved one of his hands behind Sendak’s ear, digging into the thick fur there.

And Sendak let out what could only be described as a _chirp_.

“You know, it’s a good thing you’re cute,” Shiro said. “My leg is starting to fall asleep.”

“You’ll live,” Sendak mumbled, nudging his head against Shiro’s hand, as if he was demanding more ear scratches.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
